


Under the Stars

by planetundersiege



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2018 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Diamond Week 2018, Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, Earth, F/F, Fluff, Love, Oneshot, Romance, Stargazing, Stars, Steven Universe - Freeform, Talking, bellow diamond - Freeform, i love them, prompt, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Bellow Diamond week 2018: Day 6: Under the Stars.Yellow and Blue are stargazing.





	Under the Stars

“It’s fascinating, isn’t it”, Blue Diamond said as she laid down on the best, the soft sand against her skin. She heard the sound of waves coming from the ocean, and stared up at the pitch black sky with glittering stars. The wind was kissing their bodies, giving up a cool and comfortable atmosphere. “These stars are completely different from the ones on Homeworld. We are galaxies away, the universe is the same, yet not. On all our colonies, the planets are the same now, yet the sky is different on each one of them. This one included, all these constellations, they are new to us, but second nature to the ones living here. All are from stars we’ve never seen before. What I’m trying to say is, that it’s beautiful to see some change in the sky. We did this all the time when we emerged, it’s close to comfort as well”.

“Blue…”, Yellow Diamond said as she looked over at her fellow diamond. Yes, looking at stars was something the couple did thousands of years ago, it had a nostalgia in it, a happy one. But hearing Blue paint with words like that, talking about their experiences as something of the best of gemkind, it made her blush. “I didn’t know it meant so much to you”.

“Of course it does. I love you, and stargazing with you was what made me fall for you. I miss it”.

“Well, I’m that case I’ll stargaze with you more often. I just want you to be happy, and just thinking back about all those times, I understand why you’re feeling like this”.

Yes. What the diamonds had was a special bond, memories and feeling only the two of them could understand in all of the universe. And that still was true, this evening was just for the two of them, and the star filled sky.


End file.
